The Dream
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: What happens when your past comes back to bite you in the ass, you get true love out of it but also some heartbreak! Featuring Mark Callaway, Glen Jacobs and various other superstars as well as my own invention Miss Elizabeth Bathony.
1. Prologue

**The Dream**

**Prologue**

My name is Amelia Bathony and I am 23 years old. I have my ears, my left eyebrow, my lip, and my bellybutton pierced. I also live in England on the famous Bathony Island. I have waist length black hair with red streaks, and a rose tattoo on the side of my neck. This is my dream and hopefully it doesn't happen to you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awaited my uncle Vince's plane, which was just landing on our airstrip. Did I mention that my uncle is none other then Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWE. I had recently invited him, aunt Linda, Shane, and Stephanie to the castle along with most of their superstars. So pretty much in total I have 40 guest bedrooms ready to be used.

"Amelia, Amelia,"

"Hey Shane,"

"Hey, what's up?,"

"The sky,"

"Smartass," as Shane said that my uncle Vince walked up beside Shane.

"Amelia,"

"Uncle Vince,"

"How are you?,"

"Good you?,"

"Good,"

So are these all the superstars that are going to join us at the castle?,"

"Yes it is, most of the group wanted to go home to their families,"

"Oh well that's okay. How about we head over to the castle now,"

"Sounds like a plan," as Shane said that I walked over to the group of superstars and began the announcement of the plans to the gentlemen joining us.

"Lady and gentlemen welcome to Bathony Island! I'm Elizabeth Bathony and I own this island. Now the limo seating is as followed, Mr. Jacobs and Mr. Callaway you have this limo here all to yourselves, everyone else can spilt up into the remaining two limo's and I will meet you at the castle," as I said that I got into the main limo with Shane, Stephanie, uncle Vince, and aunt Linda and proceeded to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived to the castle half an hour later with the two other limo's following behind us with all the superstars gazing out the windows and through the sunroof just to see the magnificence and the mystery of the place.

"The place looks great couz,"

"Thanks Shane,"

"Elizabeth what's that said my aunt Linda while pointing out the windows towards the lawn.

"I don't know aunt Linda," as I said that I jumped out of the limo and yelled for everyone to stay in their limos till I sorted everything out. As I got closer to the object I saw it was a trap door.

As I turned the handle and opened it I was immediately hit with the stench of decomposed bodies. As soon as I smelt that I looked back towards the wrestlers and nodded that it was okay for them to come out of the limos. As I turned around and was about to go down I was grabbed by the wrist by none other then Mark Callaway.

"No way darling we're coming with you,"

"Okay,"

"Glen go first," as Mark said that his brother went down, then I went down then Mark himself came down the trapdoor.

We had climbed down the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of an 18th century chamber. It was filled with all sorts of things such as jewels, gems, and of course 3 deceased bodies. When I looked I couldn't believe it, the two deceased gentlemen looked like Mark and Glen while the girl in-between them looked just like…me.

"Oh my god," I said while placing my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Wow,"

"Good god," said Glen as he turned his back to them for a second to regain his composure.

"They look like us,"

"Yeah that's just scary."

While Mark and Glen discussed the current situation I continued to look around for anything that could tell us who they were, but all I could find were documents, and three separate portraits.

"Guy's I found something,"

"What is it?,"

"It looks like us but the names on these portraits say that they were Angelina Bathony and the gentlemen were her lovers Sir Marcus Callaway and Sir Glenious Jacobs,"

"Our ancestors,"

"Yep, and according to these documents Angela had been with child from her husband Sir Christous Irvine,"

"Oh my god,"

"Okay no mention of this to Chris or he'll go crazy about his family's secrets,"

"Deal,"

"Deal," as both Glen and me said that we shook hands on it and proceeded to pack up the documents for further inspection.

As we packed up the documents and brought them to my chambers in the castle I pondered over my thoughts of what I had just learned.

"How about I show you to your chambers for rest gentlemen,"

"Yes please," said Glen while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Well it's easy that door there leads to you room Mr. Callaway and the door beside mine leads to your Mr. Jacobs,"

"Thanks Ms. Bathony,"

"No problem gentlemen and it's Elizabeth while your staying here as friends,"

"Well then it Mark and Glen to you as well then,"

"I'm glad, good night boys,"

"Good night Elizabeth," as the guy's said that I walked into my room and shut my door while letting out the biggest yawn I had ever let go before.

As I was looking the documents I found nothing important, just a marriage license, bonds, and ' Oh my god' I thought while picking up the necklace that held a pentagram 'she was a witch'.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in the courtyard the next morning reading the journal I had found beside Angela when all of a sudden I heard someone behind me.

"May we join you?,"

"Yes Mark you may both join me," as I said that both Mark and Glen took a seat at the table while curious about what I had found so far.

"So what did you find Elizabeth?,"

"Well I've had this journal for years but never actually had the chance to read it but now that I am I'm shocked by what's in here,"

"So what does it say?,"

"So far it explains from her point of view how much she hated her husband but was thankful for her bodyguards for being there for her, oh but I did find a disturbing part though,"

"Really?, what does it say?,"

"Here I'll read it to you," as I said that I flipped to the paragraph and began to read.

_Jan29th,1888_

_I sit here in my secret spot waiting until my evil husband leaves for his recent journey. I can't wait! As soon as he's gone I disappear under the Earth to lie with my lovers Sir Marcus Callaway and Sir Glenious Jacobs. I pray this ends soon for I do not wish to stay married to the monster I call my husband. May god forgive me for my sins for I wish to lie with my lovers until the end of eternity._

_Your humble queen Angela_

_Jan30th,1888_

_I lie here in my spot with my lovers at my side. They have agreed to my wishes to leave my husband and to lie with them forever. When my monster of a husband returns he will receive a note from the maid and will not understand why I plan to lie with my lovers for the rest of eternity. May god forgive us for this sin of suicide for I'm afraid it's the only way out!_

_Your humble queen Angela_

As I finished reading, Mark and Glen were staring at me with their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wow, so she killed herself with her lovers at her side just like Romeo and Juliet?,"

"I think this is Romeo and Juliet, I can't believe I didn't read this before, it's cool,"

"Cool, it's more like a surprising fairytale,"

"I agree," as I said that we all sat in a silent setting thinking and pondering over everything that we had just learned of our ancestors.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was dressed in a black strapless dress with a silver cross, my knee-high black boots, and black makeup. I also wore my diamond necklace and silver hoop earrings.

**(Knock, knock)**

"**Mademoiselle are you ready?, your guests are waiting your arrival,"**

"**Coming Jessica, and thank you,"**

"**Your welcome my lady," Jessica said walking away. I left the room a few minutes later prepared to get the reaction I knew was coming.**

**As I walked into the dining room a few minutes later I heard everyone gasp at my outfit while both Mark and Glen's jaws had dropped in shock.**

"**Okay boys and girls pick up the jaws, man you guy's look like you've never seen a girl in a dress before,"**

"**I'm not like them darlin', I'm just surprised at how beautiful you look tonight,"**

"**Thank you Mark, and thank you Glen for your compliments, now let's eat," I said sitting down in my seat while smirking at how Mark and Glen's eyes were still bulged out. **

**When we were finished dinner Mark and Glen led me from the room and outside to the trapdoor.**

"**Guy's what's going on?,"**

"**We can't take it anymore, god you make us crazy!,"**

"**Oh," as I said that Mark and Glen led me down to the chamber and laid me on the spare bed.**

"**Elizabeth prepare for the ride of your life," Mark said while glancing at Glen and smirking.**

**After mark had said that he started to kiss my collarbone and down my arm as both him and Glen removed my clothes. I slowly kissed Mark at the same time and removed his clothes as well while Glen tortured me down below.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

We had been underground all night because the next thing we heard when we awoke was Shane yelling for us. We of course got up unfortunately and went our separate ways with the promise to meet up later.

I had to unfortunately leave for a meeting on the other side of town, but before we left I had gotten a great idea to take both Mark and Glen with me.

As I went to sneak up behind Mark and Glen I was quickly grabbed by Mark and began getting tickled by Glen.

"Babe don't wrinkle the dress, I have a meeting on the other side of town and have come to see if you guys wanted to join me,"

"Of course babe let's go."

We arrived at my godfather's castle 5 minutes before the meeting was suppose to start.

"Guy's you will be standing behind me in the meeting and please don't give me any looks that will make me go blood red in the face,"

"Sure thing babe."

We had just sat down when my godfather came running in.

"I'm sorry I'm late,"

"It's your own meeting Sir Jericho, I hope its for a good reason,"

"Yes your highness it is, this meeting is because of the Bathony Island curse,"

"Of course it is, it's the same thing every month," I said rolling my eyes.

"But I really found their bodies this time, I'm sure of it,"

"No, I have found their bodies with the help of my lovers Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs," as I said that gasps happened all around the room.

"The ancestors of Sir Markus Callaway and Sir Glenious Jacobs, are you really them?,"

"Yes we are,"

"Now what?, your bodyguards of the princess,"

"Actually we are wrestlers, bodyguards, and lovers to the princess,"

"You have disgraced your family Elizabeth,"

"No you have, godfather, with all your lies and all you deceit," as I said that I walked out of the room with Mark and Glen behind me.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Chapter 6

We had just gotten back in the carriage when both Mark and Glen gave me the cold shoulder. As the carriage started moving they started talking between themselves while I just stared out the window.

When we arrived back to the castle both Mark and Glen left without me and without saying goodnight.

"You alright my lady,"

"Yes James I'm okay," I said stepping out of the carriage.

"Till tomorrow then my lady,"

"Till tomorrow," I replied back while walking away and going into the castle and up to my room.

I sat in my chambers staring at the small black box that was sitting on my windowsill. I was about to open it when I heard Mark and Glen down below.

"I can't believe she's a princess,"

"Me neither Glen, I mostly can't believe that Chris's father is her godfather,"

"She probably didn't like talking about him, I mean look how much venom she put behind the word godfather when she was talking to him,"

"I don't care she should have told us."

I started crying when he said that and opened the black box. Inside the box was my only friend, a small sharp blade. As I took it out I stared at it contemplating my decision.

"Its been a long time my old friend," as I said that I made sure I had the bottle of rubbing alcohol and proceeded to slit my wrists.

Mark and Glen were still talking until Mark noticed blood on Glen's arm.

"Glen your bleeding,"

"Its not mine Mark," when Glen said that Mark looked up to see me holding my wrist.

"Shit Glen cause of us giving her the cold shoulder she's hurting herself,"

"Shit said Glen while they began to run inside and up to my bedroom.

I sat there cleansing my wrist when Mark and Glen came bursting into my room.

"How dare you come bursting into my room,"

"How dare I?, how dare you Liz, why baby are you slitting your wrist?,"

"It's the only way to know that I can fell,"

"Why?, you have us darlin',"

"Yeah, right!, like in the carriage, or when you were downstairs right now mad at me,"

"Baby we were in shock, we couldn't believe that Chris's father was your godfather,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, we're sorry darlin' do you forgive us?,"

"Of course Mark, of course Glen," as I said that I leaned up and kissed them both on the lips.

That night we made love like there was no tomorrow and fell asleep content and happy.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning with both of my lover's arms across my ribs.

"Morning,"

"Morning darlin,"

"Sleep well?,"

"Yep, Glen awake?,"

"Nope,"

"Just kiss him he should wake up,"

"Good idea, as I said that and turned over to kiss Glen, Mark started to make love to me.

"Ummm…,"

"Couldn't help myself darlin',"

"Could have given warning,"

"Nope, you still going to wake Glen?,"

"Nope you have to make love to me first,"

"No objection there darlin'," Mark said while kissing my shoulder blade.

As Mark and I were riding the wave, Glen woke up.

"Having fun without me?,"

"Yep, come here big guy," as I said that I leaned over and kissed Glen on the lips.

We had fallen asleep content and happy but not before Glen and Mark both said "Wake up". As they said that I woke up with my alarm and cursed. As I rolled out of bed I realized I was as big as a whale. 'I'm pregnant', I thought rubbing my hand over my stomach. As I walked out of my bedroom I realized that I wasn't at the castle either.

"Elizabeth your awake, how's mine and Glen's son?,"

"Good I guess," I said with a slight frown upon my face.

"That's good, how about some breakfast?,"

"Yes please, thanks,"

"Your welcome, oh and I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to be the surrogate mother to mine and Glen's son,"

"Your welcome,"

"Well I'm off, I have to pick up Glen from work, be back in a hour,"

"Okay," as I said that Mark walked out of the house with truck keys in hand.

As Mark left the driveway I threw my food in the garbage disposal and went upstairs to cry.

Mark and Glen were in the truck when Glen asked the big question.

"Mark, when are you going to tell her that the baby is hers as well as ours,"

"Never, just let her go back to the castle after giving birth to our son and never speak of it again,"

"Sure thing Mark, sure thing."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 4

Chapter 8

3 months later

I had given birth to Mark and Glen's son and knew I was going to be kicked out now. Where would I go? I hadn't thought of that, but I guess they had because when I returned to my assigned room my bags were in the corner.

I was lying in bed staring out the window when I heard the door open and close.

"Elizabeth?,"

"What do you want Mr. Jacobs?,"

"Me and Mark wanted to tell you the truth,"

"What do you mean the truth?," as I said that I turned towards the door to see not only Glen there but Mark as well.

"We wanted to tell you everything, we wanted to tell you the truth,"

"Oh,"

"Well here we go, sit down Mark."

(Sorry its so short didn't have much thought for this chapter)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 4

Chapter 9

They told me everything; from being a princess to the little boy I gave birth to was my son as well.

"So how did I loose my memory?,"

"That was the work of your godfather and his son unfortunately,"

"What happened?,"

"He…he hit you, after the meeting, you hit your head off the wall when he did,"

"Now I remember, I'm going to kill him,"

"Too late, James killed him with a 9mm after he hit you,"

"Wow, I'm going to have to thank him,"

Of course, now back to business, Sir Markus Callaway, Sir Glenious Jacobs, and Queen Angela Bathony have been buried, together of course, in the backyard of the castle where there is officially no trace of the name Jericho,"

"Oh my god, thank you,"

"No problem my dear, by the way everything that was down there with them is now in boxes in your room at the castle,"

"Cool, now boy's stay because I'm going to sleep,"

"Night baby,"

"Night darlin, and I'm sorry,"

"I forgive you Mark, and I love you both,"

"We love you too and our son."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 4

Epilogue

Well this is the end of my tale. I hope you enjoyed my life story and the interesting story about my family. I'm sorry I didn't talk more but this is the end. I lay here with the loves of my life that passed away 2 weeks ago and I am to join them. Forgive me, for this end but I need to be with my lover's. Goodbye and please don't forget our tale of Romeo and Juliet.

The End


End file.
